A Fleeting Moment
by hiddenhalloween
Summary: With two Dragon Slayers in the same guild, is anything more going to go on between the two? (This -is- complete now but still, please leave reviews on how to improve!)
1. A Fleeting Moment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF FAIRY TAIL.**

This story contains sexual content, so is rated MA for 18+ material.

 **Gajeel x Natsu**

Shielding his eyes from the blazing sunlight, Gajeel groaned to himself. He was terribly bored from having no work to do for the past few days, and the fact everyone else had places to be agitated him to no ends. "At least 'The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail' is workless, too." He spat on the concrete ground to such, sarcasm thick in his voice. Blasting the doors leading into the headquarters apart, the people inside stood to see who caused it this time.

Avoiding a door fragment flying right towards him, Happy ducked out the way. "What's your problem, Gajeel!?"

Sneering out in amusement, the Iron Dragon Slayer walked on to the group of Grey, Erza, Lucy, and, in especially, Natsu. Sitting down across from the other Dragon Slayer, he leaned back in his seat coolly, "Nothing today, you winged annoyance. There isn't anything going on in town, so I thought why not crash the party here?" Gajeel's gaze fell on Natsu, who seems to be in yet another argument with Grey. Barking out, "Hey Salamander, I'm talking to you!"

Natsu jerked to such, staring at the man blankly for about half a second. Fire bursting forth from his nostrils, he got right in Gajeel's face. Shouting, "I don't care if you're talking to me, damn it! This idiot is distracting me, or is your piercing in the way of your sight?"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed to this, a fire burning in both his pants and eyes. Luckily, the former was covered from the table. Gripping his scarf, he pulled the fiery teen closer until his mouth was inches away from his ears. Murmuring, "Listen here, you little shit. I've had my eyes on you ever since our first fight. If you don't think I won't dominant you over this table right now, you're bluffing. Now calm yourself before I do it for you." In a flash, his pierced tongue dove into his ear for a fleeting moment, quick enough to stimulate but not enough to be noticed.

Natsu's eyes went wide to this display, cheeks burning red at his words and action. Sitting back in his seat, he just grumbled to himself. Getting up, he started to walk out, "I-I'm going home. This got boring fast. Later, icicle asshole and metal freak!" His steps had an unusual spring to them, as if he enjoyed what just happened. Huffing to himself, Gajeel got up, "The drake probably is going to get himself in trouble. I'll get this." Rushing after him, the group exchanged knowing glances to each other.

Huddled in a group fast, Grey began, "Oh boy, we know what's next."

"I didn't know Natsu could get that flustered out of nowhere. I wonder what Gajeel did?" Lucy held her chin in thought, wondering.

"Whatever it is, I believe they'll butt heads about it and move on." Erza nodded, keeping her pun subtle about the head portion. 

* * *

Cleaning out his violated ear, Natsu's eyes still were wide at what just happened, starstruck. He looked behind him often, wanting to get distance between him and Gajeel. But part of him wanted to see what else the other Dragon Slayer would do. Glancing sidelong, he purposely walked into the alley, now walking a normal rate.

Soon enough, he felt a hand touch his back. "Hey Salamander, I wasn't done with you, yet." Turning around, his nose immediately felt Gajeel's nose against it, staring right into his eyes again. Hands on his waist, Gajeel had his little love interest right where he wanted him to be, feeling his body up.

Breathing shallowly, Natsu looked down his captor's body, amazed someone like this was right against him. "Why do you always do this to me…" Unable to help himself, his hands went to grip Gajeel's clothed chest, rubbing his nipples though the shirt. After they became hard, he began pinching them, knowing that to get a rise out of the iron man.

Groaning quietly to himself, "Because your antics drive me crazy. Isn't it obvious?" Mouth trailing down, he bit down on Natsu's soft, warm bottom lip gently, nibbling it between razor sharp teeth. The action made Natsu flinch, but he wanted it. He wanted more of it all. Moving down to his neck, he licked all the way down to his shoulders, growling low. "I've wanted you ever since we fought, you damn parasite."

Growing a pair, Natsu pushed the man off of him, growing a backbone. "If you want me so much, you'll have to wait till tonight. As much as doing this in the open excites me… Don't you want to try it in the shower?" Smirking, his eyes burned brightly in a heated lust, knowing the waiting game would only torment the two harsher.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, not having any of this waiting business. Body colliding back to Natsu's smaller frame, an arm wrapped around him in a vice, not allowing another escape. His other hand went to his spikey hair, gripping it quiet harshly. Lowering his mouth to Natsu's mouth, inches away, he let his tongue trace his lips – slowly, seductively. His voice came out in a hiss, "There will be no waiting, Natsu. I will take you now, whether you want this or not!" The next thing Gajeel knew, a knee smashed into his elongated crotch as he roared in pain.

Backing off again, "No, there will be waiting. You know where to find me, Gajeel. Have patience, you metallic beauty." With a not-so-subtle wink, the fire boy was off in a sprint, snickering to himself in spite.


	2. A Lingering Moment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF FAIRY TAIL.**

This story contains sexual content, so is rated MA for 18+ material.

 **Gajeel x Natsu**

In the dark of night, hours after the incident with Gajeel, Natsu wandered to Lucy's house. Creaking open the door all stealth like, his beady eyes glanced left and right cautiously, afraid to wake up any of the residents. As he took a few more steps in the small room, his eyes fell on a note. Picking it up, he read it aloud to himself, "Natsu. Erza, Levy, Mirajane, and I are going out on a girl's night out! Hope you have a good night, and don't you dare mess up my room, got it!? I will kick you out if you do! –Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia. P.S. There may or may not be some condoms and extra fun bits in the lower right drawer for you and you-know-who…"

Face burning bright red as even Lucy knew, Natsu burned the note in sheer annoyance and tossed the ashes out the window, huffing out indignantly. "I-I do not even like him, damn it! He's just a nuisance… One that I may…" Natsu's eyes went wide, stopping himself before he uttered his want of the metallic hunk aloud. Walking up to what he presumed was the drawer Lucy mentioned, he opened the lower left drawer, finding quite the collection of tight fitting panties and even some domimatrix gear. Throwing it back in there as if it was poisoned, he moved to the correct drawer, on the right. Inside, he yelled in shock at what he found. A dildo!? Lucy keeps a dildo in her drawer!? Gulping, Natsu took hold of the slimy feeling object and held it up for him to fully see. It seemed to be a good size; around six inches with about the girth of a pop can, maybe smaller. The tone was flesh, sure, but had a small red tint to it, possibly from blood circulation. "Well, Lucy has some pretty good taste in stuff like this…" Looking around the room one last time, he sighed, unable to help his curiosity with things like this. Walking over to the bathroom, he stripped nonchalantly, keeping his clothes in the bathroom with him at least. Turning the shower on as hot as it could get, he groaned in content to its heat, always preferring such to anything else, ESPECIALLY the cold. Eugh. Running his hands down his own body, he blinked, taking the time to admire his shape. While he wasn't as muscular as someone like Elfman, his rather lithe and slender muscles were something to beyond just the same. He took pride in the pronounced V shape near his crotch and just above it a nicely defined six pack "I wonder if Gajeel likes that about me." Shaking his head some, he looked at the dildo still in his hands, thinking it was someone else's at this point… This brought a smile to his face. It seems he didn't mind thinking about his fellow Dragon Slayer like this.

Taking a seat on the convenient stool like protrusion nearby, he brought the dildo close to his face. Mouth open wide and engulfing the head, he shivered slightly, surprised to find it felt the same as Gajeel's even. A hand on his thickening member, he began to bob his head slowly on the dildo, breathing through his nose in large huffs as he did so. Pleasured moans filled the shower as he continued to suck off the fake dick, deciding this wouldn't be enough for him. Placing the dildo on the stool area, he was thankful it was –just- high enough for him to squat on without being at an awkward angle. A hand on the lubed up dildo enough to make sure it went straight for his anus, he squatted down on it without another pause, yowling in pain and pleasure as it forced his walls apart. Panting hard with the hot water splashing against his chest and body, he picked himself back up only to slam back down on the toy, growling to himself at this point. Going on for a good few moments, he began to only focus on releasing himself, mind foggy in thinking what he wants to do with the Iron Dragon Slayer, even shaking in anticipation. He was so lost in his daydreams he didn't even notice his throbbing dick shoot out multiple waves of seed, hitting the opposite side of the shower. Panting and wheezing with the toy fully in him still, he leaned back against the tile wall, trying to catch his breath… "Heh. Nice show, kid."

Falling back in shock as he heard the familiar voice, Natsu's eyes fell on a nearly naked Gajeel, in only a rather tight pair of black boxers and leaning against the door frame. Natsu wasn't even able to speak for quite a few moments, drinking in the sight of Gajeel's wondrous and muscular body, right in front of him. His eyes immediately dropped to his crotch, seeing his length's outline perfectly, and even then it wasn't fully hard. With a shuddery moan, the flame user took the toy out of his own hole fast, not wanting to be seen like this. On his feet and pointing an accusing finger at the man, "W-what the hell, Gajeel!? How did you even get in here!? And why were you watching me? And for how long!? I want answers!

Scoffing out in amusement, the iron man simply removed his boxers sometime during his questioning, revealing all of him shamelessly. As he spoke, he started to enter the shower, having to open the glass door that separated the two. "The front door was open, and I've only come since you mentioned a shower earlier today before you ran away with your dick between your legs. I do admire you moaning my name as you hilted yourself on Lucy's enjoyment though…" He snickered darkly to such, wrapping an arm around Natsu's waist shamelessly, pressing their naked and now wet bodies together. Natsu shivered in delight to the motion, staring up at the man in both anger at his intrusion and lust. No, it wasn't lust. It runs deeper than that. Natsu wanted the metal man, in body, mind, and everything. "Now, I'll shut up and let my hands do the rest." He reached down to both their lengths frottering against the other, gripping it firmly in his strong vice. His length slowly hardened, but surely, and within time of pumping it between his hand, it reached its full length of a good eight inches, with girth a bit more than a pop can. He truly was a man among men, and now Natsu gets to enjoy it all.

Pressed against the shower wall, Natsu had had his hands wrapped about as tight as they could around Gajeel's body, weaving itself in his mess of wet hair and the other simply exploring his back. Lip locked deeply, he could feel his length throb in time with his quickening heart rate the more Gajeel touched and groped him, feeling himself slip further and further in want of the iron man. Breath hiked and short, he found himself grinding his length hardly into Gajeel's hand, not quite submissive but definitely needy. Growling out low, "G-Gajeel… Just stop this and take your prize…"

Tongue snaking out from the Salamander's mouth, Gajeel simply smirked, looking down Natsu's naked, vulnerable body in appreciation. "With pleasure, you flaming fuck…" In a quick movement that contradicts his body size, the metallic man had Natsu on his upper back on the stool area, legs draped from his shoulders. Hands holding his sides still, Gajeel glared to the flame user, "Don't think I'll be gentle, Natsu… I've wanted you far longer than you know. I will be gentle next time, but now? Don't be surprised if you can't walk." Aligning his length to Natsu's tight pucker, he thrusted right in, thinking Natsu' foreplay plenty enough. Growling out in bliss, the iron man shivered in divine pleasure, the rain battling his back only intensifying the feeling. "Nnnrgh! You're a tight little fairy… We'll change that right up." Arching his back, he brought his length out teasingly slow from the Salamander, only to slam it right back inside the wanting hole without hesitation. Growling beneath his breath, he kept this pattern up for a long while with the addition of speed over time.

Natsu, meanwhile, was in heaven. There were no other words to describe it. Shivering with each penetration his partner did, he gasped out loudly as his hands groped Gajeel's muscular chest without restraint. Eyes focused on his chest, he actually drooled a bit to the pounding, lost in the sensation of someone he has admired so doing it, in especially. Deciding to change it up slightly, his hands moved to attack Gajeel's nipples, pinching and twisting them without remorse; his way of getting him back. "I always did like these little things on you, Gajeel…" Length preing up a storm downstairs, his balls ached and pulsated, having not felt this sort of stimulation for quite some time. After a time, even though he was a virgin, Natsu discovered his partner's pattern, managing to clench while he's in and relax while he's out, intensifying it for them both.

Gasping out loudly and shuddering, Gajeel bared his teeth in pleasure down to the fiery teen. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved his nipples being toyed with. Moving down further to have his chest against Natsu's, nose right against his, he growled low, "I will destroy you, Natsu Dragneel. Destroy you in the best fucking way possible." Lips against his in a sex driven makeout, his tongue dove fully into Natsu's throat, trying to catch him off guard as much as possible. Preing small fountains into the flamer, his thrusting began to go inconsistent, hips swiveling in a way to show he was losing control of himself. Despite his inaccuracy, he managed to find Natsu's prostate; a spot that never has been touched before. Gajeel, a rather experience lover of men, knew just what to do. Fully exiting his already bruised hole, the metal man went full force in assaulting the small prostate, slamming into it again and again and again. "N-nrgh… I won't last much longer, you flaming shit… But I will make you explode before I do!"

Natsu squirmed uncomfortably the more Gajeel focused on him rump and body, eyes wide in shock to the deep kiss. Throat relaxed to let his tongue dive as deep as it wanted, he could feel himself slipping away into ecstasy long before his prostate was even touched. Afterwards, though, everything changed. Screeching like some banshee, every nerve and muscle in his body crumpled and crushed around the invading length, gripping it like a snake. Within moments, the pinklet's length erupted in thick seed, coating between the two like icing on a cake. Lasting only a few seconds, he soon fell limp and noodle-like, completely at his partner's mercy. Either way, the flamer was smiling as wide as can be, seemingly uncaring to what happens next.

Gajeel sniffed the air fiercely as his ears felt like bleeding from the girl-ish scream, unable to really tell if this was the same male. Eyes wide as he felt his chest become slick in something that wasn't water, the vice grip around his dick followed seconds after. Yelling in intense pleasure, he soon glared viciously at the younger male beneath him, thinking he needed a punishment. Breaking the kiss and chomping down on his neck in an instant, he rode out the final thrusts as fast, hard, and rough as he could, making audible sounds when their hips collide. "N-nnnrgh…. FUCK!" Sheathing himself in one last time, he moaned like a bitch in heat for the next lingering moments, filling Natsu up with his seed, thick and creamy like a real man should be. Panting hard against the man with his teeth away from his neck, he stared at Natsu for a time, simply drinking in his afterglowic appearance. He smiled. A warm, genuine and caring smile. It seems this wasn't just some fling, after all.

Moving a hand to turn the water off, Gajeel huffed in irritation as the cold swept him in its unwelcomed arms. While Natsu was still in dreamland from having his virginity stolen by a dark knight in shining dick armor, Gajeel took it upon himself to dry the two off, trying to be as gentle as possible as to not disturb him. Too much. Picking him up bridal style and bringing him to Lucy's bed, he first plopped Natsu down tenderly, then fell into it himself with an exhausted sigh. Staring at Natsu for a long moment, he jerked as he saw his eyes open just the same. "Oh. You're awake. Good for you, I imagine?"

Natsu blinked once. Twice. He was silent, something that was completely unlike Natsu. Out of nowhere, warmed by Gajeel and the blanket covering them, he wrapped his arms around the metallic man tightly in a hug, head on his shoulders. Murmuring quietly, "…I don't know what to say, Gajeel. I might even prefer these types of spars now…" Pulling back, he gave his award winning smile to the man and moved in for a surprisingly passionate kiss. Taken aback by this, Gajeel simply grinned whilst returning it, making sure to keep their bodies snug together.

"You know I don't think of you as just a body, right? I don't know how to explain it. I don't know if I love you, but I don't know if friends will fit it either. You make me feel… Strange. Strange and new. I don't think I've felt it before. Does this make sense?" Somewhere as he spoke, Gajeel grew as red as a tomato, unusually tongue tied when it came to this man.

"Just shut up and cuddle me, you big dumbass." Curling close and against his chest, he seemed to be out like a light, exhausted but exhilarated from their nightly events. Holding him close to his body and looking out the window with a grin, Gajeel let his eyes close as well, perfectly content like this.

"I love you, Gajeel…"

Jerking awake at the word choice, he stared down at Natsu as if he just stabbed the guy out of nowhere, unsure what to think. Fading into a satisfied smirk, he simply kissed the pinkies hair as he could. "…I love you too, you little annoyance. Now go to bed."


End file.
